


Apple Juice

by BeautifulSilence21



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason needs to understand people love him okay, M/M, Making Up, No Idea, Songfic, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Needs Sleep, WHY DO I KEEP MAKING TIM AN ASSHOLE, at least I love him, he's mine fight me Tim, it has nothing to do with an actual apple juice oops, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSilence21/pseuds/BeautifulSilence21
Summary: Jason and Tim fight.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Apple Juice

_Broken home baby_ _  
I can never blame you  
No one ever taught you how to love right  
No one ever taught you how to stand by  
When it's uphill  
And more times this love is just uphill_

Jason Todd never had an example of a healthy, loving relationship. He spent the first half of his life with an alcoholic, abusive father and a drug addict mother. Jason knew she loved him, but still, their relationship was not neither a normal nor a healthy mother-son relationship. No child at such a young age should be taking care of their mother and themselves. Then there was Bruce. Bruce was like the father figure Jason never had. They bonded and spent time together, but Bruce always loved him in his own, constipated way.

So, at 22, it was safe to say that Jason didn’t know what pure, unfiltered love looked like, felt like. When he entered a relationship with Tim, he half-expected Tim to regret it immediately. Jason had absolutely no idea how relationships worked, but for Tim, he wanted to find out. He swore to himself right then and there that he would do everything in his power to keep Tim happy, always. That’s what a relationship was about, right?

The first few months together, everything was good. Perhaps too good.

Then, Tim started to slowly make less and less time for Jason, always at work and then at patrol or working on cases. Jason didn’t know whether he should or shouldn’t confront him about it. He was worried, but if his time in the streets taught him anything, is that he didn’t have the right to meddle with anyone’s business.

_You're always fighting something_ _  
You never stop running  
You don't even bother tryna keep your smile  
Let me take you back, boy let me try  
  
_

After two weeks of Tim continuously blowing him off to do other things, Jason tried to just be there for Tim. He tried getting him to eat and sleep, tending to his needs. But, every time Jason tried something, Tim would look annoyed. Until one night, when Jason tried to get Tim to sleep and they started fighting. Badly. The fight ended with Tim storming off angry, and Jason standing there, looking at the spot his-former?-lover stood.

Jason alienated himself, after the fight, staying in one of his safe houses, not going out on patrol and crying over a person he was sure he had lost forever. So, it was a huge surprise to him when Tim, a week after their fight, showed up and kissed him the moment he opened the door, apologizing, flowers in hand. By the end of the night, he had a permanent stupid, soft smile on his face, the kind that made Jason’s heart melt. Jason had never felt more relieved. They weren’t perfect, but maybe they’ll be alright.

_You just gotta, just gotta love me_

_  
Don't let goodbyes come too easy  
Love me, just let me know that you need me  
Love me, I'll teach you how to love me, love me_

Tim knew he had fucked up. It had been too long since he had last slept, and he snapped at Jason for caring about him. After he left Jason in the cave, he went to his room and laid in his bed, trying to calm himself and think rationally, but sleep overcame him before he could.

He woke up 12 hours later, knowing that he had fucked up. He looked for Jason, trying to apologize, but he was nowhere to be found, he looked to all his usual safe houses, he even called Roy and Kory, hoping he’d have more luck, but nothing. That’s all it took for Jason to leave him? One fight? Was it that easy for him?

A week later, Tim was actually starting to get worried. He had looked everywhere, asked everyone, before he brought the matter up with Bruce. He had explained the situation to him and Bruce had smiled one of those self hating smiles, before he had explained to Tim that Jason had inherited a house from Catherine, one that her parents had left her before they died. He had turned to go to Jason, before his adoptive father stopped him.

‘’Be patient with him. He has been shown too much hurt and too little love’’ he had said, in a rare moment of emotional intelligence.

Tim elected to get Jason red roses. It was the one of the most common type of flower to give when in a relationship, but, as cheesy as it sounded, they reminded him too much of his lover. From the red in his attire, to the ‘thorns’ Jason used to push people away to avoid getting hurt again, and lastly, to the most beautiful and passionate person that you got to see when you got past them, there weren’t flowers more fitting for the occasion. So Tim showed up at his door and apologized. Jason shot him the warmest smile and Tim kissed him. He promised to himself right then and there he would do anything to see Jason smile like that again. He had missed Jason too much.

**_We might be alright_ ** **_  
Perfect ain't coming but we'll be alright_ **


End file.
